


But now you've gone and left me

by larrycaring



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Harry spends his time daydreaming about a certain thief, IDK Jay and Harry radiated big exes energy to me, Jay too tbh, M/M, Post-Betrayal, Post-Relationship, Sort Of, Uma is the kind of person who LOVES making puns about Harry’s hook, actually Jay would too, almost, also Harry calling Jay 'beautiful face' was melody to my ears, anyway, but they also make up, change my mind, err maybe underage drinking briefly, fight me, like they fight, like you know the fight on the pirates boat in the 2nd movie?, vengeance, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring
Summary: Jay’s hand flew to grab Harry’s hook—a gesture that snapped Harry out of his thoughts, making him lose his smile. It seemed like Jay had enough of having the object so close to his face, pushing it away. Harry let him. “Where’s Ben, Harry?” the thief asked sternly, dark eyes narrowing at the pirate.The latter laughed heartily, tilting his head and pushing his bottom lip out. He also ignored how Jay pronouncing his name had sent shivers down his spine. “Aw, you’re cute to think I’d ever tell ya.” He brushed Jay’s left cheek with a finger, and the boy pretended to move his head in disgust at the gesture. “Nice try, though.”or Jay and Harry reunite and they have a score to settle. (And maybe feelings to talk about.)
Relationships: Harry Hook/Jay
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	But now you've gone and left me

**Author's Note:**

> You’re probably wondering… Why is she posting a fic about that pairing now? Well, I initially started writing this fic sometime last year before abandoning it for a while. And also, I only watched Descendants last year, oops.
> 
> Anyway, I’m not original at all… I’m just another person writing my own intake on Jay and Harry’s relationship.
> 
> Okay, listen… In Descendants 2, I found that these two radiated big exes energy. I kinda saw them this way for the rest of the franchise. (*inserts shrug emoji*) And... Here we are now.
> 
> I mean, everybody talks about Thomas and Dove’s chemistry, but can we talk about Thomas and Booboo? Their friendship is wonderful, and the two of them playing on-screen always assures us that we are just going to watch a great scene. Whether you ship the characters or not, it’s all a bit of fun. :)
> 
> But I truly do miss them.
> 
> So, anyway... Enjoy, I guess?
> 
> P.-S.: Title lyrics from the song (You Dun Stomped) My Heart by John Denver.

The sound of the meal tray being slammed against the table startled everyone in the Ursula's Fish and Chips shop. A few seconds of silence passed where we could hear a pin drop.

“What do you mean, Mal’s back?!” Uma asked, surprisingly sounding calm despite her obvious angry eyes. She was looking daggers at Harry as if he was the one who had personally offended her.

“Ye, an’ she said she gonna take back her old territory,” he huffed distractedly, looking at his hook as if he was examining his nails. He chewed on the gum Mal had kindly given to him.

Uma caught the pirate’s hook, slightly tugging on it to get Harry’s full attention. “Where was she?!”

Harry didn’t like when people touched his hook, but Uma was one of the few exceptions. Still, he wished she hadn’t grabbed it. “Tremaine’s salon,” he replied calmly. “Ye know, she’s gone back to purple hair now,” he informed excitedly with a laugh. He arched his eyebrows. “Ahh, tired of playing the blonde princess, she was.”

“And she was alone?” Uma asked, finally letting go of Harry’s hook. Before the pirate could reply, one of the crew members barged into the shop. When the boy’s eyes landed on Uma, he widened them, running to the table where she and Harry were sitting at.

“Mal’s crew is here, and they’ve got the King with ‘em!” 

Harry’s chewing slowed, and when he turned his head, he caught the slow, devilish smile he so cherished on Uma’s face. The fact that _all_ of Mal’s stupid friends were back to the isle was a whole different story. Harry should have guessed, really—they were like leeches, always clung together. Harry swallowed, ignoring the way his mind forced him to remember a certain face he had tried so hard to forget.

“Do they, now?” Uma said slowly through a grin, laughing bubbling out of her throat. “Let’s have some fun, then.” She had spoken her last words loudly, and the crew present in the room all cheered in reply.

Harry straightened on his chair and cleared his throat, mentally chasing the souvenirs in his head with a dismissive hook. He propped an elbow on the table, resting his chin in his hook-free hand. He widened his eyes at Uma, eagerness filling his eyes. “What do ya want me to do, Captain?”

Uma’s grin widened if it was even possible.

*********

“Ben, don't scare us like that.”

Evie’s voice was still as insufferable as Harry recalled, and her hair was still as blue as he remembered. He personally preferred the shade of blue in Uma’s hair, turquoise, but maybe he was biased. Anyway, Evie still sounded annoying and Harry was going to take a delight in tormenting her and her friends. It was time for him to make his entrance.

“Don't scare you?” he mocked, stepping out of the shadows to reveal himself. He opened his arms wide, his lips stretching into a Cheshire smile. He rejoiced in the way Evie, Carlos and… that someone else, all took a step back upon recognizing him. “But that’s my specialty,” he pouted before flashing a grin at her. As insufferable as Evie was, Harry preferred to look at her than looking at a certain someone.

“Harry,” Evie said, almost in a sigh. She didn’t seem surprised to see him. Actually, she looked way too calm. Evie never stroke Harry as calm before. But he guessed these guys had changed on that fancy island of theirs. Resentment started welling inside him once again, but he maintained a smile on his face.

“What did you do with Ben?” Carlos asked, trying to sound threatening. It was ridiculously cute of him to try, and Harry almost cooed.

Plastering an innocent expression on, Harry answered, “Oh, uh, we nicked him. Mm-hmm. Yeah.” He looked between Carlos and Evie, and then made the mistake to land his gaze on Jay. He had really tried not to look at him, but the curiosity had gotten the best of him. It had been so long since the last time he had seen him.

Harry didn’t know what he had expected. Jay looked exactly the same. Maybe he had grown up a tad bit, and Harry thought he definitely looked brawnier. He refused to admit to himself that it only made the thief look even more attractive than before. There was a time he could have openly said these words to the lad himself. But that was a long time ago. Things had drastically changed since then.

In spite of himself, Harry found himself staring into the familiar brown eyes for way too long. He didn’t register Jay’s expression or face. Harry couldn’t handle it. So he forced himself to look between the two others instead. “And if you want to see him again,” he said eagerly, putting on a brave façade. He prided himself at being good at masking his emotions. “Have Mal come to the Chip Shoppe tonight.” He pointed his hook at the three of them, but this time he avoided Jay’s gaze altogether. “Alone. Uma wants a little visit.”

If Harry had hoped to avoid facing Jay at all, he was proven wrong. The thief took a step forward, and Harry’s eyes instantly snapped back at him. Instinctively, Harry pointed his hook at him, warning him not to get closer. “Aw, Jay.” The name felt foreign on his tongue, but the nostalgia was masked in his voice by the teasing tone. As Harry said, he was good at masking his emotions—whether it was on his face or his voice. He eyed the boy he once thought he knew up and down. “Seems like you've lost your touch.”

He was surprised, but not really, when Jay took another step forward. Harry didn’t know what Jay had intended to do, but he didn’t get to go further because Evie grabbed his arm, speaking his name in a warning.

Jay obeyed and stopped, but his eyes bored into his, and Harry allowed himself to relish into the brief eye contact a few seconds before he averted his eyes. They fell onto Carlos, who was looking absolutely scandalized, eyes as big as saucers. The sight amused Harry, and so he barked at the boy for further provocation.

Finally, he turned on his heels and walked away, one arm raised to show off his hook hanging from his hand. He didn’t stop grinning as he felt the intensity of Jay’s gaze on his back.

It felt good.

*********

Harry wandered around the dark alleys, whistling and playing with his hook. His heartbeat had come back to a reasonable pace again. But it was too late, Jay’s face was deeply rooted in his brain already.

He stopped dead in his tracks. In the eerie silence of the alley, he heard the light steps. Harry would hear, feel—but most importantly _recognize_ —the presence any time, anywhere. Before the person behind him acted, Harry swirled around, grabbing his assailant by the collar and pushing them into the nearest solid wall, hook already hovering over what Harry knew was a delicate, soft neck.

Surprised but unafraid brown eyes bored into his. They briefly blinked after the impact, but Jay looked determined to maintain a steady gaze. “What are you gonna do with that?” he asked, his chest rising and touching Harry’s. That was how close they were standing from each other—or more like how much Harry was pressing Jay against the wall, caging his body. “Hook me?” The mocking tone made Harry smirk appreciatively. If there was one person on the isle who never once flinched in fear at the sight of Harry’s hook, it was the son of Jafar. Jay was actually looking at the accessory with familiarity, like he was greeting an old friend.

So, obviously, Harry caressed the boy’s skin with the tip of the hook. He heard Jay gulp, and Harry could only smile wider in response. “That’s a temptin’ offer, Jay.” He drawled out the name, watching closely as the boy blinked slowly, his eyelashes brushing his cheek as he did so. (Flashbacks assaulted Harry’s mind, images of his own finger instead of a hook caressing the soft skin until it traveled to the corner of the boy’s mouth, opening it slowly. Harry ignored them.)

Jay still appeared unfazed, by both the hook and the pirate’s proximity. “You still Uma’s dog?” he asked with a mocking smile. However it never really looked mocking, coming from him. His warm eyes always sported wrinkles when he smiled, and more than once it had melted Harry’s heart. (Not that he had ever admitted that aloud before.)

Harry tilted his head, grin unfaltering. “Still Mal’s dog?”

Sometimes, he wondered what would have happened if he had joined Mel’s gang instead of Uma’s. When all these years ago, Maleficent's daughter rejected Ursula’s daughter, declaring that she wasn’t big and bad enough. Harry still could remember the look of pure rage on Uma’s face, before she had stomped off. He couldn’t not have not followed her.

Thus he had become the first member of their crew. All the while, Jay had remained at Mel’s side. And yet, before all of that, he and Harry had always been inseparable, quite the pair together. They had known each other since they were kids. They had played, trained and fought together. There were a few people in the world who knew Harry Hook, and Jay had been on that short list. 

Jay’s hand flew to grab Harry’s hook—a gesture that snapped Harry out of his thoughts, making him lose his smile. It seemed like Jay had enough of having the object so close to his face, pushing it away. Harry let him. “Where’s Ben, Harry?” the thief asked sternly, dark eyes narrowing at the pirate.

The latter laughed heartily, tilting his head and pushing his bottom lip out. He also ignored how Jay pronouncing his name had sent shivers down his spine. “Aw, you’re cute to think I’d ever tell ya.” He brushed Jay’s left cheek with a finger, and the boy pretended to move his head in disgust at the gesture. “Nice try, though.”

Jay lifted one leg, knee hitting Harry’s jewels close enough. Harry immediately went into defense mood, brandishing his sword in a quick gesture. The tip of the weapon was at Jay’s throat in an instant, and even with a pointing object threatening him, the son of Jafar looked undeterred, glaring at the pirate.

Harry smiled, chuckling a little as he cracked his neck. He had always admired Jay’s bravery and cockiness. “I don’t want to fight ya tonight, Jay.” The boy hadn’t even brandished a knife or anything. Harry wondered if the royal castle had made Jay soft. It slightly repulsed Harry. Jay was a good fighter, he shouldn’t waste his skills by doing curtsey or whatever.

“Not even for old time’s sake?” the thief tried, a half-mocking and teasing smile playing on his lips. In all honesty, even without a weapon, Jay could probably get the upper hand. Harry had always loved that particular talent of his. His boy was good.

Harry could only return the smile. “Not tonight,” he repeated. “Mal.” He lowered his sword, arching an eyebrow. “Chip Shoppe.” He played with his sword in his hand. “Tonight.” He then shrugged casually. “Or else the King is gone.” He turned away from Jay. Waving his hook over his shoulder, he said, “Was good to see ya again, gorgeous face.”

*********

“How was it to see him again?”

Harry looked up from his bottle of rum, giving Uma a deadpanned look that only he could get away with. (Perhaps Gil probably would, too, if Uma was in a good mood.) “He’s still a pain in the arse,” he replied grumpily, taking another swing of alcohol.

Uma snatched the bottle from him, bringing it to her mouth. He had been sitting behind the counter of the shop ever since he came back, eyeing the entrance with excitement. He couldn’t wait for Uma to get her way tonight, and thinking of their plan for tomorrow was enough for him to feel distracted. He certainly did not want to think about a certain thief instead.

“Not enough of a pain in the arse to hook him, though,” Uma snorted. When she had found out about them… Well, Harry had expected a lot of yelling. Well, she had yelled, for sure. But she hadn’t yelled _and_ killed Harry, so, really, he had counted that as a win. Didn’t mean she had approved their... ‘Thing’ at one hundred percent.

When she had confronted Harry about Jay, the conversation had gone quite like that:

“You’re _really_ hooking up with _him_?!” (Really, did she have to make that pun?)

“I’m not!”

“Then hook him!”

“I won’t!”

“He’s part of Mal’s stupid crew!”

“He’s my friend!”

A huge moment of silence had followed his exclamation. Because ‘friend,’ that was a word Harry reserved for only two people. Uma and Gill. But before he had joined Uma’s crew, Jay was a friend too. Hell, until a few years ago, Jay had started to feel more than a friend, though Harry had tried not to think too much about it. He was right not to, because little did he know that Jay would be leaving for Aradon someday, leaving Harry and everyone else behind to just rot on the isle.

Uma slapped the bottle on the counter, breaking Harry’s train of thoughts. She wiped her mouth, glanced at the door, then looked back at Harry. “I can count on you tomorrow?”

Harry batted his eyelashes and gave her a bibulous smile. “Always.”

She didn’t return a smile of her own, instead she was staring at Harry in a thoughtful way. “You know you’ll have to fight him.”

He lost his smile and huffed, waving his hook dismissively. “Haven’t we always fought?”

Uma leaned closer to him, face deadly serious. “Yes, but this time, it’s different. We’re fighting for more than a territory. We’re fighting for freedom!”

Harry arched his eyebrows, tilting his head. She was preaching to the choir. “Your words are a melody to me ears,” he said in a sing-song voice.

This time, Uma smiled. It only widened considerably when Mal finally stepped into the shop. Harry watched their arm-wrestling competition with delight, sipping on the rest of his rum in unusual silence. They might be fighting for freedom, but Harry was fighting for more as well.

He had unfinished business with a certain thief after all.

Jay had stolen his heart, had stamped his feet on it and then had thrown it back at Harry’s feet before he had left. 

Harry wasn’t going to let that pass.

*********

“Now’s the time to fight, gorgeous face.”

Harry had waited at least three hours to say these words to Harry. He had been way too impatient, and the fact that he couldn’t hook the King hadn’t helped. Uma had been so done with him that she had blown him off at some point. Whatever, in the end, Harry was gonna hook Jay. And now his patience had been rewarded.

Jay smirked slyly at him, and Harry knew the boy was smug because they just had managed to fool them. (Yes, even Harry could admit it to himself.) Ben was now safe, yada yada. But Harry’s hook was still very much itching. As if to prove his point, he lifted the hand holding his hook, and played with his sword with his other hand. Jay looked between the two weapons, then looked straight into Harry’s eyes. He looked unimpressed, and Harry’s heart did a leap. Jay just looked so hot, making himself appear unbothered and just like he was enjoying this as much as Harry. The smirk Jay was giving him wasn’t helping either.

Still, Harry attacked.

Their swords clashed loudly together, like a rumble of thunder, and it was the only sound Harry could hear. All the noises around them faded as his only focus fell on Jay. The boy blocked most of Harry’s attacks easily, and in Jay’s movements, Harry could catch glimpses of old tricks they had practiced together. Maybe that was the reason why their fight felt familiar to Harry, like a dance they had practiced many times before. It put a smile on Harry’s face, and it only made him happier when he managed to push Jay against the closest railing at some point, getting the upper hand. The boy had even lost his sword.

“Ah-ah,” Harry taunted, pressing Jay closer. Their faces were way too close, and Harry could feel Jay’s hot breath on his own face. He was panting. His long hair had been tied behind, so there was no risk of strands of hair falling over his face, and it almost made Harry sad—the sight of Jay panting after an effort, hair disheveled and falling over, was a sight to behold. (Harry now treasured the souvenirs in his mind.)

Jay had always been good at stealing, and more than once he had stolen Harry’s attention. Just like now, where, even during a brief moment, Jay knew how to attack at the perfect time. He pushed Harry back, and the pirate’s sword fell to the ground in a loud noise. Harry stretched his arm to take it back, but Jay’s foot connected with his arm, sending Harry fly backward. He couldn’t even be mad. He looked up at Jay under his eyelashes, a dark, pleased smile making its way onto his sweaty face.

With a yell, he threw himself at Jay, hook in the air, menacing. His free hand collided with Jay’s face, and the son of Jafar swayed backward. It reminded of Harry of all these times they had fought on the isle, all the times where most of these fights had been genuine, until they had faked them when they had begun their… Thing. The fights had been followed by tender gestures in the dark, where no one could see them. But today, there would be no comfort later.

After Harry’s punch, it was like time was suspended between the two of them. Like a bubble had enveloped them, and there was no escape for them. Jay massaged his chin, and he looked back at Harry with a huff. “I take it you’re still pissed.”

Harry tilted his head. “Pissed?” he repeated with wide eyes, barking a laugh. “Me?” He laughed again. “Nooo.” And sliding one foot behind Jay’s, he managed to flip him over, the thief dropping to the floor. Just as Harry lifted his hook to do what, he wasn’t sure, Jay grabbed it and pushed Harry away with one foot against Harry’s stomach. Harry stumbled backward, but he quickly recovered—noting with annoyance that Jay had somehow managed to steal him his hook. Fucking, brilliant thief.

Harry tilted his head with a fake smile, glancing between his hook and Jay’s face. “Now I’m pissed,” he chuckled between his teeth, picking up his sword.

Jay merely smirked, arching an eyebrow as he dangerously stood close to the sea. He didn’t take his brown eyes off Harry as he raised his arm over the railing. He didn’t need to speak words to let Harry know what the threat was. Harry lost his smile. As quick as he had retrieved his sword, he sent it flying at Jay’s feet, raising his hands in surrender.

And then Jay just kept staring at Harry, and Harry didn’t dare to move.

Cries of rage and swords clashing surrounded them, but during this chaos, only Jay had mattered. Even now, as he was taunting Harry with his own hook.

“Jay!” someone yelled, and Harry wasn’t sure, but he thought it was Evie. It broke whatever trance Jay was in, and he shook his head. Even from afar, Harry could tell what he was going to do.

“Jay,” Harry said in warning, and it almost made him pissed how vulnerable he sounded. To anyone’s ears, it wouldn’t be audible, but Jay would catch it.

Jay still dropped the hook.

If Harry hadn’t dived so quickly into the water to fetch it, he would have noticed the genuine but quick look of regret on Jay’s face before he walked away to join his crew.

*********

Harry dropped to the nearest chair, bringing the cold bottle of rum to his forehead. He closed his eyes in relief. The icy temperature was more than welcome, and it helped a little. Only a little. When he opened his eyes again, Uma was standing before him, arms behind her back. It was an odd position for her, but what was stranger was the giant happy smile she was wearing. That definitely took Harry aback. He straightened up on his seat, frowning at his captain. “What ye smilin’ for?” A few minutes ago, she had been giving everybody a ticking off about the battle they had just... lost. (It pained Harry to admit it.)

Uma’s grin widened, as if she had been waiting for Harry to pop the question. She brought her arms in front of her, and Harry realized she had been hiding something behind her back. It was a book. But not a simple book, it was a book that looked quite familiar. _Mel’s mother’s spell book._ Looking up, Harry saw Uma’s satisfied grin turning evil.

“This is not over,” she declared.

Harry had no idea how Uma had gotten hold of Mal’s precious book, but at this point, Harry didn’t care. He just wanted his revenge. His face broke into a similar grin, and he quickly abandoned the bottle. Swirling on his feet, he opened his arms, yelling. “It’s going down!”

*********

Uma’s plan was perfect. Harry had no doubt it would’ve been—Uma was a smart young woman, and she was also very resourceful. It had been their luck that Mal’s book had fallen into their hands. And pirates? Pirates always took their opportunity. What made Uma a great captain as well, was that she always took into consideration her crew’s advice, but also needs. And damn did she know what Harry needed. So here he was now, walking the corridors of the castle with a bewitched silly King, and Uma, looking stunning as ever.

“That’s his room,” Ben informed, nodding towards the closed door.

“And what are you gonna say to the boy when you find him?” Uma asked him with a fake sweet voice, blinking innocently at the King.

Ben’s reply was automatic. “Tell him to come to this room.”

“Thank you, Ben,” Uma replied delightfully, and Harry grinned, watching pleased as Ben was literally obeying their wishes. She patted Harry on the chest. “Have fun, but not too much.”

Harry’s grin widened, and he saluted her as she and Ben walked away, ready to make their entrance to the Auradon people a few minutes later. Harry desired nothing more than to see the chaos erupt among those stupid people, but he had his own storm to take care of.

It was okay though, he was used to storms at sea.

Even such as one called Jay.

*********

Jay had been on his way to the boat for the celebration when Ben had intercepted him, telling him that he needed to get back to his room and that he ‘wouldn’t regret it’. So it was with a frown between his eyebrows that Jay walked to his room, all the while thinking of memories that he had tried so hard to push away since coming back from the isle.

He never thought he’d go back to it. Well, he knew he would have to eventually, but Mal running away had precipitated things. And it was comical, that Mal had chosen to run back to the very same place— _the person_ —that Jay had run away from all those months ago.

His story with Harry Hook was never going to end well anyway. 

In retrospect, it had begun on the right track. Harry, used to always be on his father’s ship, had been amazed by the way Jay moved effortlessly around the isle, using the obstacles on his path to rise above. He treated the isle like his playground, and the way he stole so discreetly and without difficulty had made him the best thief around. 

Harry had been trained with a sword from a young age, had been taught how to read maps by his father—in hope that, one day, they’d be free again to be at sea, where the Jolly Roger belonged to. Harry had been the little boy of the crew, but he never wasted an opportunity to show his leadership at school.

But of course, little Jay had stood up to him.

They had decided to settle their differences by a fight. A fight that never happened, because Jay had stolen Harry’s sword and in return, Harry had stolen the beanie Jay still wore to this day. Even their first encounter had been something.

Someday, as Jay was looking into his bag, examining the treasures he had laid his hand on, Harry had found him. Jay vaguely remembered the pirate throwing a snarky remark at him, because at the time he had only rolled his eyes and had been already on his feet to walk away. What he did remember though, was the way his body had received like electroshock when Harry’s fingers had closed around his forearm when Jay had tried to walk past him.

“Take your hand off me if you don’t wanna lose it for real,” Jay had said slowly, letting out enough venom in his voice for a seven-year-old.

Harry had only laughed, as if Jay had told the funniest joke ever. There had been glitters in his blue eyes, and Jay remembered feeling taken aback back then, thinking Harry had looked different. When he had first met him at school, Harry had tried to appear menacing, standing his ground and ordering people around in his little squeaky voice. With only Jay on the pier, he looked playful.

“What do ye say we play now?” Harry had offered with a grin, brandishing two swords out of behind his back.

They had fought, but the threats after their first quarrel had seemed like history already. The combat wasn’t too violent, and Jay had found himself enjoying himself. He had always used knives and daggers, but holding a sword had made him feel… like a pirate.

A few years later, and sometimes Jay had imagined himself as a pirate, with Harry by his side. They would practice swordplay on deck, and they’d steal treasures from everyone else. But then, when Jay had started voicing out loud his dreams, Mal had laughed gently, reminding him that they were stuck on the island. Oh, how things had changed.

Back to the present, Jay stopped in front of his doors. They looked royal, because he was standing in the corridor of an actual palace. He had never thought he’d one day see the castle, less alone step a foot in it and actually live in it. He never thought he’d become friends with the King. Before, his future had always consisted of his friends, of Harry… Despite knowing he would most likely never leave the isle, Jay had hold on to the thought of traveling the seas with Harry. One night, before Jay had left the isle, he had shared his dream with Harry. Unlike Mal, Harry hadn’t laughed. If anything, he had smiled tenderly, eyes looking almost wet after hearing the revelation. They had laid in bed together, and after an intimate moment shared, it had felt natural for Jay to share it.

Now as he opened the doors to his quarters, he felt utterly surprised to see the same pirate of his souvenir laying on his bed.

“Hello, Jay,” Harry said, grinning. His arms were tucked behind his head, one leg propped up while the other one rested on its knee. His body language radiated nonchalance, as if he had every right to be here. It made Jay’s blood slightly boil, but he hated the way his heart was jubilantly jumping in his chest.

He gulped, closing the door behind himself. It made Harry smile for some reason. “How did you…” Jay wasn’t sure how to finish his sentence. Harry was clever, despite the appearances he let on, but getting out of an isle that was literally in a magic bubble, not allowing villains out, was on another level. Dread settled into Jay’s stomach.

Harry sprang out of the bed, so fast that Jay would be worried if only Harry was anemic. “Now Jay, I would love to answer all your questions, but you an' I have a score to settle.” He drew his sword from under Jay’s bed.

Jay squared his jaw and huffed, smiling mockingly. “One beating wasn’t enough for you?”

Harry mirrored his expression. He looked like he was ready to jump on Jay. He looked like that first Harry Jay once met.

“I don’t want to fight you, Harry,” Jay dropped tiredly, mentally realizing that Harry had spoken those words to him just yesterday.

That got Harry’s attention, at least. The boy lowered his arm, a frown appearing between his eyebrows. He kind of looked like a confused puppy, like he had been denied a treat. Jay hated himself for making that reference. (Carlos would probably enjoy it.) “Excuse me?” Harry finally said.

Jay hadn’t expected Harry to speak those words, and so he chuckled, only briefly, before he started shaking his head. “I didn’t say goodbye.”

Harry’s confused expression vanished, replaced by hardened traits on his face. “Don’t.”

Jay saw the way Harry’s hands tightened around the hilt, but he continued. “Truth was, I didn’t know how to say goodbye to you, Harry.”

“Shut up.” Harry’s fingers turned slightly white.

“And you’re right to be mad at me, because you did deserve a goodbye. I—” Jay paused, feeling frustrated with himself. No matter how many nights he had laid on his bed, imagining this conversation, nothing could have prepared him for the actual moment. “They sprang this information on us like that, and next thing I knew we were riding a limo to the castle.”

“Boo-hoo,” Harry spit, narrowing his eyes. “Sucks to be ya.”

Jay guessed he deserved that one. “Harry, I thought we were going to come back after one day. But then… Several days passed, and I—I changed.” He frowned to himself. “I changed, and I’ve actually become a really better version of myself, believe it or not.”

It was the wrong thing to say, apparently, because stubborn Harry twisted the words. “So what?” He threw his arms open. “I wasn’t good enough for ye anymore? Mister Jay was too good for the ugly crowd? You changed, and it was _that_ easy to let me rot on that fucking isle?!”

Harry didn’t actually often swear. People associated pirates with bad-breathed scary men. And most of them were, they really were. Harry was… Harry was something else. He was young, carefree and always happy, smiling in all kinds of situations. It used to be unnerving, especially when Harry had been taunting Jay, but then Jay had learned to like that coy smile of his. Hell, he’d even fallen for it.

“That’s not it,” Jay denied sternly. Yes, he had messed up, but he wasn’t going to let Harry believe those silly thoughts. Except… Except Harry had spent all this time believing it, hadn’t he? And while Harry must have wondered, Jay had been gone. “I’m sorry you thought that was it, I really am, but it wasn’t. Truth is, I was scared to come back. Scared that I had changed so much, you wouldn’t want me anymore. Scared, because my vision of things has changed… And you and me, it just wouldn’t work.” There, it was out.

Just like Mal had been conflicted with her “evil side”, so had Jay. He had been one person with Harry… And now he was another. Certainly, Harry was not going to accept that?

“Mmh,” Harry said after a pregnant pause had fallen between them. He looked… impassive, hard to read. Once, Jay would have been able to read his thoughts. “So you actually think that low of me, huh?” Jay didn’t know what to say. His silence must have been enough of an answer, because Harry tilted his head and caught his bottom lip between his teeth, huffing. “Wow.”

“Harry—”

“Save it, Jay.”

But Jay didn’t want this conversation to end like this. “Can you honestly tell me that you would have accepted me if I said to you that I don’t want to be… bad anymore? I know you stand by everything Uma says. You think we are disgusting and too good for us—”

Harry pointed his sword at Jay. “Ye guys think you’re too good for us.”

Jay held back a frustrated groan. “—My point is that, back then, I was stupid to stop at one idea: that we just wouldn’t work. But that rage inside of you, H… It’s not healthy.” Harry opened his mouth, and Jay realized he really wasn’t good with words because so far his attempts had been quite poor. “BUT,” he said louder, “I know that’s not all with you. I know you, Harry Hook, and I know there isn’t only darkness in you.” 

Harry was back at smiling with that annoying smile of his, but Jay knew it was forced. It always was. “You should have started with the flattering before tryin' to bury me alive with all those accusations. Again. Because that’s what you did when you first left, Jay. You left, and your absence buried me alive. If you knew me so well, you would have known that I was left in sadness when you disappeared. You should have also known that I wouldn’t have rejected you because you had “changed” or whatever. I would have just been happy to see you back, because I thought I meant something to you, like you did to me.”

Harry was opening up, and it tore Jay’s heart a little. The pirate wasn’t easily openly expressive. Actually, he never was. Only a few people could see him like this, and Jay had been lucky to be part of it. “I’m sorry,” he said, not for the first time. “I wanted to come back.”

“But you didn’t.”

“I was scared.”

“”Well, well, well,” Harry taunted with a fake delighted smile. “The mighty Jay was scared.”

Jay maintained his gaze. “I was. Still am.”

Harry tilted his head, raising his sword. He took the steps necessary, and soon enough there was the coldness of the point touching Jay’s throat. “Oh, ye should be.”

Jay tried not to gulp too loudly. “I’m not scared of you, or that sword of yours. I’m scared of my feelings for you.”

Harry laughed darkly. “Oh no. Shut up. You don’t get to say that. I swear it’s like you want me to hook you good.” Before, Jay would have been tempted to make a joke out of that, but he figured he shouldn’t test Harry for now. He knew him well enough, yes, but Jay hadn’t been the only one who had changed over the months. Harry was still unpredictable, though Jay plainly knew that Harry would never ever truly hurt him. At least, he hoped so.

Jay lifted his chin. Harry’s sword didn’t move. “I realize I hurt you, and for that, I am sorry. Again. I was lost, and in the process, I hurt you, and you didn’t deserve that. But prove me I’m wrong. Prove me that you are not all rage and vengeance.”

“And why should I prove anything to ya, Jay?” Harry asked through a smile.

“Let’s be honest, you were never one for discussion, yet this sword hasn’t scratched me yet.”

Harry’s smile took a darker aspect. “Oh, Jay… It’s like you’re begging for it.”

“No, I’m begging for you to prove me wrong. What’s Uma doing here? What’s her endgame?”

Harry tilted his head, losing his smile. “I’m the only one here.”

Jay huffed softly. “Yeah, you’ve always been a terrible liar, my darling.”

Harry raised his hook in a faint hiss, letting it hoover close to Jay’s face. He seemed to register how fast he had reacted, and Jay was surprised when Harry actually lowered his hook, albeit with a dark chuckle.

Then Harry made the mistake to stare into Jay’s eyes, and he knew this battle was already lost. “I really hate you, Jay.”

Jay gulped and looked down briefly, before meeting his ex-lover’s eyes. “Me too.” 

He didn’t really know who moved forward between the two of them, because all he could register for now was the pressure of Harry’s mouth on his, dry lips meeting his after so long… and yet it felt like coming home.

Harry kissed him with ardor, pouring his anger and betrayal in the kiss. Jay returned it with regret and apologies. Maybe, in time, they would fix this. Maybe, in time, Harry would forgive Jay. 

But that would be another story.

**Author's Note:**

> **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it. Sorry if the ending sucked, but I really struggled to finish it and in the end, I couldn’t picture Harry betraying Uma yet by revealing to Jay what was going on. I wanted to let the story have… an open ending, I guess.**
> 
> **But please, do not hesitate to leave a comment. :D I would very much like to hear your thoughts. I love reading all of them. And I will answer them as well. So yeah, kudos and comments would be very much appreciated! ^-^**
> 
> **Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just a piece of advice. Please. Pretty please? :D**
> 
> **[Click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works) to see and read all my other works!]**
> 
> **Twitter:**  
> [@larrycaring](https://twitter.com/larrycaring)  
>  **Tumblr:mystupidamours**


End file.
